


Baby Don't Stop

by Pick_Your_Poison



Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Pining, dance practice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27902965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pick_Your_Poison/pseuds/Pick_Your_Poison
Summary: Yugyeom often stays behind after practice to dance for fun, he can't feel lonely at home if he's exhausted and that tactic had been working well for him so far.Until one night, Mark comes back to the practice room after hours...
Relationships: Kim Yugyeom/Mark Tuan
Kudos: 12





	Baby Don't Stop

Yugyeom stretched wide, watching himself like a hawk in the mirror his movements were becoming weak and messy as the exhaustion began setting in. Jaebeom was sprawled out on the floor, breathing heavily with Youngjae beside him trying to coax him up with a bottle of water that seemed to be seconds away from being poured over his head. Heaven knows Youngjae is the only one that could get away with that kind of behaviour though.

Jackson was taunting Jinyoung, still bounding around the practice room like a hyperactive puppy. Mark was sitting on his phone, already changed just waiting for someone else to initiate the goodbyes so he could leave and next to him was Bambam, chatting away to himself, half changed already.

“Yah!” Yugyeom whined loudly attempting to make eye contact with Bam through the mirror, coincidentally the only member that didn’t bother to look up was Bam, still struggling with his socks. “You said you’d stay and dance with me!” Yugyeom whined, his voice thin as he smacked his palms into the floor childishly. The other members went back to whatever they were doing instantly, shrugging him off as Bambam jerked his head up his eyes wide and sad.

“Ah, man, I know but I can’t… I’m sorry” he said rushing across the room and wrapping his arms around Yugyeom’s shoulders, giving him a tight squeeze. “It’s ok” Yugyeom said smiling sweetly, he understood, the practice had been difficult, and he was only staying to dance for fun. Usually Jinyoung would stay behind but he’s been rushed off his feet at the moment with drama auditions and Yugyeom didn’t dare challenge Jackson for Jinyoung’s undivided attention.

“Are you staying behind?” Jaebeom asked, Youngjae had successfully peeled him off the floor and he was shuffling around like a zombie, collecting up his things. “Yeah, I just wanna dance a bit longer” Yugyeom said as he flopped back down onto the floor, letting his eyes flutter shut. “Make sure you lock up, I’ll tell security” Jaebeom said and Yugyeom nodded lazily in response.

That was the nudge everyone needed, there was a flurry of movements as they all spoke over each other saying their goodbyes and disappearing through the door, leaving Yugyeom in uncomfortable silence. He flicked the music on quickly just for something to do, feeling the rhythm as he began to free style, letting his body move naturally to the music. He continued to do this for several songs until he was drenched with sweat, he ripped his shirt off discarding it on the back bench as he gulped down water.

The music continued on, ~ _There’s no need for trivial reasons, I’ve known everything since I first saw you, feel it, Up to one hundredth of a second, Feel the magic in a delicate minute~_

“Ahh” Yugyeom sighed heavily, “This is a duet, can’t do it on my own” he muttered to himself as he slipped into the choreo with ease, he admired the hard work many idols put into their choreographies and enjoyed covering them in his spare time.

_~Stop baby don’t stop, Don’t stop, baby don’t stop, Only I know, that special sign, Only us, baby don’t stop~_

Yugyeom followed his movements closely in the mirror, so closely he almost didn’t see the man enter, but he caught the door closing out the corner of his eye. “Hello?” he called out, freezing instantly, he stared over his shoulder in confusion, which melted away at the familiar sight of his hyung. “Oh hi Mark!” he called out happily as the other waved at him, he spun back around finding his place within seconds as he continued, every move executed beautifully.

He jumped into the chorus excitedly, using up the last of his energy when Mark appeared beside him. Not as in sync as they usually were, and he was obviously watching Yugyeom’s feet in an attempt to mimic him. Yugyeom threw his head back laughing loudly as he slowed slightly watching the other in the mirror intently.

_~Play, play, play, play, play, I play the parts, Stay clay sketch dirt dough I’m gonna knead your body, Exactly what you heard, I’ll shine with warm colours, All day hold me, hold me tight~_

Mark giggled happily, baring his pointed teeth as he managed to match Yugyeom’s rhythm he squealed with excitement as they moved into the chorus and it became apparent to Yugyeom that Mark had _learnt_ the choreography.

_~The tension that is rising between you and me, I feel so right, sweeter than ever before, Stop baby don’t stop (don’t stop), Don’t stop, baby don’t stop, Only I know, that special sign, Only us, baby don’t stop~_

“Hyung!” Yugyeom screeched happily, throwing his arms around him. “You know the dance?” he yapped excitedly as Mark nodded shyly, his ears tinged pink. “I learnt it… cause you like it” he admitted and Yugyeom held him tighter. “You’re the sweetest… you didn’t have to come back” he said finally stopping for a rest. He flopped down onto the ground running his hands through his damp hair, groaning in disgust. “I know, I wanted too” he smiled, sitting down beside Yugyeom, holding his knees.

“Huh?” Yugyeom yelped from the ground, opening one eye to stare over at Mark suspiciously, “Why?” he queried smirking to himself. Over the last few comebacks Mark had become more interactive, he no longer shut down Yugyeom’s affection or light touches as maknae behaviour and was starting to flirt back. Something that had made Yugyeom’s heart soar, he had been trying to hide his crush for years but after the other members starting dating he decided it was time to be a bit more… _obvious._ Although up until this moment, it hadn’t got him very far.

“You looked really disappointed when Bam bailed…” Mark begun explaining, twiddling his thumbs nervously. “I was… we’ve been trying to nail the Baby Don’t Stop routine for a while” he admitted, both to Mark and himself. “But I’m ok really, you don’t need to worry about me” he said sitting up and sliding closer to Mark, “I know.. I just… I still… I wanted to come back” Mark stuttered out still staring at his shoes.

“Awh thank you.. Mark” Yugyeom said biting back a smirk, he still felt like a naughty child whenever he dropped the ‘hyung’, as he snuggled into Mark’s shoulder. He felt the others hand slide across his shoulders, holding him closer. “That’s ok… Yugs” he retorted back giggling happily, Yugyeom felt Mark rub his back in small circles, his chin rested against his head. “How long are you going to practice for?” Mark quiered, his breath hot against Yugyeom’s ear.

“I dunno…” Yugyeom responded, it was a genuine answer, he really hadn’t put too much thought into it, he was just going to dance until he couldn’t anymore but since this older arrived his brain function had taken a nose dive and it felt like his heart was short circuiting every time Mark was close to him. “I hadn’t even thought too much about it…” Yugyeom shrugged turning his head to look up Mark, their noses bumping together.

Neither of them made any attempt to move away, this wasn’t exactly unusual, personal space wasn’t exactly respected when you are a GOT7 member, but this felt different somehow. Excitement coursed through Yugyeom’s veins like electric shocks as he gazed into Mark’s dark eyes. His features just a beautiful up close as they were when we admired them from across the practice room. Mark’s hand moved upwards, fingers gently tracing across his wings sending shivers down his spine, “Don’t over work yourself… I’ll take you home when you finish” Mark said sweetly.

His lips were so close, yet they seemed so far, so forbidden. Yugyeom let his eyelids flutter shut as Mark pulled his hand away, “Don’t stop” Yugyeom yelped desperately, his cheeks blossoming like red roses instantly. He tried to play it off, shimming a little as he continued singing to the beat of the song, ‘Baby Don’t stop’ letting out a tense giggle. Mark’s eyes shifted slightly, something shined in them for a just a moment that both gave Yugyeom hope and made him nervous.

Mark hummed along, grinning wolfishly as he run one finger along the length of Yugyeom’s broad shoulders make him shudder. “Mmmh” Mark murmured as Yugyeom stared up at him, chewing his bottom lip, “I thought you wanted to dance?” Mark teased, seemingly happy to see the effect he had on the younger. “I did… but then you arrived” Yugyeom said fluttering his eyelashes sweetly. “What do you want to do now?” Mark asked shakily, his voice barely a whisper and heavy with desire. Yugyeom pulled a face as in thought before swivelling so he was sitting on his knees directly in front of Mark, he watched as the oldest eyes slowly wandered up and down his body, but it was the way Mark chewed on his bottom lip that sent him tumbling over the edge.

He leant forward moving closer to Mark, whispering in his ear “You hyung”, the gravelly moan that escaped Mark’s lips was intoxicating and he wanted more, desperately. He latched onto Mark’s neck like a vampire, kissing and sucking on every bit of available flesh whilst the others hands cascaded over his body holding him closer. “Hyung” Yugyeom half whispered, half moaned into his ear as Mark searched for his lips, they clashed together messily, fuelled by lust.

Kissing Mark was as magical as Yugyeom had thought it would be, his lips were soft, and he tasted like strawberry lip balm. Which he probably stole from Yugyeom, he pushed the thought away as Mark’s tongue slowly slipped into his mouth causing his cock to twitch into life, rubbing uncomfortably at the zipper on his jeans. He refused to stop this, instead opting for pulling Mark onto his lap, running his fingers down his jawline whilst they made out. They finally stopped for breath, both panting as if they’d just completed a full performance, “Wow…” Mark whispered, rubbing their noses together gently.

“I like you Hyung” Yugyeom admitted, his cheeks glowing although nothing could erase the smile from his face at that moment. “I know… I like you too…” Mark said running his hands through Yugyeom’s tangle of hair, tugging ever so slightly as he pounced on his lips pinning Yugyeom against the cold hardwood floor. He grinded forward, snapping his hips against Yugyeom’s throbbing erection causing him to gasp and writhe beneath him. “Mark!” he hissed as the older giggled into his ear, “I couldn’t help myself sorry…” he said, without an ounce of remorse in his voice.

“That’s not fair” Yugyeom pouted and Mark sunk his teeth into his bottom lip, sighing as if he’d waiting months to do so. “You started it, holding me in your lap like that” Mark scolded as he rolled forward once more causing sweet friction between them that made Yugyeom’s legs shake. “ _You_ started it technically” Yugyeom panted breathlessly between kisses, he felt like he was having an out of body experience, he couldn’t really be making out with his crush on the practice room floor, he must have fallen asleep or something.

The feeling of Mark’s tongue flickering across his nipple sent him hurtling back to earth as he moaned lewdly, letting his eyes flutter shut as his Hyung moved across his chest nibbling and suckling, leaving his mark across his milky skin and Yugyeom so desperately wanted to belong to him, to give him his all. “Don’t know what you’re talking about” Mark grinned cheekily as he grinded against Yugyeom making him see stars, “Fuckkk” he whined, “Baby you looked wrecked already” Mark teased as he trailed featherlight kisses across his neck.

“Can you blame me?” Yugyeom said, covering his face as he grinned ear to ear, Mark froze as if in thought before nodding in agreement. “I haven’t done anything yet” he teased with a wink, Yugyeom saw the opening and he took it, hooking his leg around Mark and flipping him onto the ground. He landed on the remote with a thump and Baby Don’t Stop began blasting around them once more, Yugyeom couldn’t hold back the smug grin as he grabbed fistfuls of Mark’s shirt lifting it up out the way kissing down his stomach.

He stopped at his waistband nibbling on the exposed skin here and there, feeling Mark twitch with anticipation beneath him, he palmed at the others erection gasping as Mark thrusted up into his hand needily. “Impatient” Yugyeom tutted before hooking his fingers into his waistband practically ripping his jogging bottom’s off before slowly rolling his underwear down licking his lips. “Yugy…” Mark croaked, his voice thin, “We don’t have to do anything..” he said, struggling to focus as Yugyeom curled his fingers around his cock pumping him slowly. “Hmmm… I know…” Yugyeom teased, licking his tongue up his length, “But I’ve waited _years_ for this.. I… want…you” he demanded between licks.

Mark let out a deep guttural growl as he tried to control himself, desperate to fuck into his lovers mouth whilst he swirled his tongue teasingly, slowly dropping down to take it all as he worked himself into a rhythm. “Baby….” Mark begged, “I’m going to cum if you keep doing that” he warned, his moans still motivating Yugyeom as he removed his mouth slowly pumping Mark as he gazed up at him through lustful eyes, “that wouldn’t be so bad” he admitted, chewing on his bottom lip thoughtfully whilst Mark buckled beneath his touch.

“Yes it would…” Mark groaned as Yugyeom finally released him, he crawled back up his body trailing kisses as until he reached those irresistible lips, “I want to fuck you so bad” he whined into Yugyeom’s mouth making his whole body tense with excitement once more, Mark wanted him as badly as he wanted Mark and it felt _good_. “I mean… I think JB will kill us if we fuck on the practice room floor…” Yugyeom sighed, as Mark nibbled along his neck and shoulder, hands snaking across his back like he was desperate to touch all of him at once.

“I mean there’s the wall?” Mark suggested and Yugyeom couldn’t help but laugh “You think you’re going to be able to hold me against the wall? You think you can get my feet off the floor?” Yugyeom asked through giggles as Mark glared at him, digging his teeth in a little too hard. “Yah! Hey! I’m right!” He laughed as Mark pouted over at him, rolling his eyes. “Fine… you are” he whined, “but that solves nothing” he whined, his voice deepening as he snaked his hands down Yugyeom’s bare chest, palming at his hard cock needily.

“I hate to kill the vibe… but do we even have condoms and lube?” Mark asked quietly as he unzipped Yugyeom’s jeans, he tugged them down with ease wrapping his fingers round Yugyeom’s leaking cock eagerly. He felt his back arch involuntarily as he gasped, hungry for more of Mark, Yugyeom felt him start pumping, he threw his head back moaning loudly. Mark’s touch had him seeing stars and he struggled to focus on the question, “I don’t really keep lube on hand at practice” he spat out sarcastically.

Mark took his bratty behaviour as a signal to speed up, he threw himself forward tongue skirting over Yugyeom’s sensitive nipples causing him to buck into his hand. “Neither do I baby…” Mark said kissing him deeply, “I want you so fucking bad” he growled his grip tightening. Yugyeom thought he was going to pass out the waves of pleasure taking over his body, “I want you to fuck me” he whined back, a moan dying in his throat as Mark bit into his shoulder in frustration. “Baby… we can’t, not here” he said planting several more tender kisses across Yugyeom’s chest, “I know” he whined, struggling to focus as he chased his high.

“I’m not going anywhere baby… we can do this again” Mark said reassuringly as Yugyeom’s eyes fluttered closed, “Come for me…” he hissed latching onto his nipple, his tongue quickly matched his hands rhythm and Yugyeom couldn’t contain himself any longer as he began to writhe desperately thrusting up into his partners hand, incoherent babbles begging him not to stop falling from his lips. “What was that?” Mark asked teasingly slowly licking up his chest, “I said baby don’t stop!” he hissed through the pleasure as he came undone, fire cracking through his veins as he screamed Marks name.

“Good boy” he cooed, moving to drag Yugyeom into a tight cuddle. “You ok?” he asked sweetly and Yugyeom nodded, still in a zombified state from his intense orgasm, “yeah… thanks for coming back to check on me” Yugyeom grinned, “Anytime baby” Mark giggled, planting several soft kisses on his lips.


End file.
